the only thing i haven't done is die
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Hibari terjebak dalam situsai yang selalu membuatnya melakukan percobaan untuk mengakhiri hidup, dan aksinya itu membuat ia bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi, namun Tsunayoshi menyimpan sesuatu yang ia tak ketahui, apakah itu? / #1827MasoTeam #1827BahagiaItuBerat / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**_Katekyo_** **_hitman Reborn! Akira Amano_**

 ** _I don't own anything and no commercials profit taken._**

.

.

.

.

 **-the only thing i haven't done, is die-**

 ** _Story_** © **** **Halichi Miyamoto**

 **Fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk #1827MasoTeam (Panda Dayo, Scalytta, dan Kaizumi Ayame)**

 **#1827BagahiaItuBerat cuyyy, seriusan.**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu membayangkan, hari di mana aku bisa pergi dari tempat busuk bernama dunia ini tanpa ada seorang pun yang menghalangi.

Aku selalu berharap, bisa segera menutup mata, tertidur selamanya, tanpa ada seorang pun yang membangunkanku.

Aku selalu bermimpi, bisa mati tanpa ada seorang pun yang merasa tersakiti.

Tapi itu semua tak pernah terwujud, sama seperti hari ini.

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun dengan aroma busuk obat-obatan yang menggerayangi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah putih. Ah, itu sudah biasa. Kedua tanganku diborgol kuat bersamaan dengan dua jarum infus berwarna putih bening dan merah yang menempel di tangan dan perban yang membalut luka di tanganku.

Hey, apa ini tidak kelewatan?

Memangnya aku penjahat sampai harus diborgol seperti ini?

Berkali-kali kumuntahkan makanan yang berusaha dimasukkan paksa ke mulut oleh pria tua dengan pakaian formal yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Kau sudah gila nak," desahnya.

Iya aku memang sudah gila dan tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya membuat aku hidup sementara kau biarkan ibuku mati begitu saja?"

Pertanyaanku sukses membuatnya menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Dia memang pembunuh, itu yang terjadi dan itu yang aku percaya.

"Ayah tidak-"

"Tapi kau membiarkan dia mati!"

Kami berdua terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya aku terbangun lagi, kali ini dengan rasa risih yang teramat mengerayangi. Bagaimana tidak? Kali ini yang bisa aku gerakkan hanyalah kedua bola mataku sedang tubuhku mati rasa.

Apa yang mereka perbuat padaku? Oh, aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Apa aku mengamuk lagi?

"Maafkan ayah Hibari, tapi memang ini jalan satu-satunya."

Ah sial. Lagi-lagi suara yang paling tidak ingin ku dengar itu yang malah pertama kali singgah sementara aku masih di ambang batas antara sadar dan tidak, dan ini di mana? Ruangan yang aku tempati serasa berbeda dengan yang biasanya aku lihat.

"Ayah pergi dulu." -ya, pergi saja. Selamanya kalau perlu. Tidak ada gunanya juga kau berada di sampingku.

Netraku terus memutar mengamati isi ruangan ini. Tubuhku tak terikat apapun, hanya mati rasa saja. Ah sial, apa mereka menyuntikku obat bius atau semacamnya? Huh, aku mendengus kasar.

'Namimori Hospital' setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya pandanganku berhenti pada sebuah poster berisi banyak tulisan di dinding. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang tertulis di sana, hanya saja, nama rumah sakit ini? Sebentar, ini bukan rumah sakit yang biasa aku tempati, Namimori...ini kan rumah sakit, tempat rehabilitasi untuk orang sakit mental alias, rumah sakit jiwa-apa?!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Aku tertawa keras dalam hati.

Bajingan itu, sampai menempatkan aku di tempat ini? Tega sekali dia. Apa yang sakit dari mentalku? Apa memang aku yang tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah gila? Ah...ingin rasanya aku membakar ruangan ini namun tubuhku mati rasa.

Sial.

Ingin menangis rasanya, tapi untuk apa? Aku hanya tidak terima di tempatkan di sini. Hanya itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari di sini sudah membuat aku seperti orang yang benar-benar gila. Tubuhku masih mati rasa, namun kini tanganku sudah bisa aku gerakkan.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke taman di belakang rumah sakit Hibari-san?" ucap seorang perawat yang menyuntikkan sesuatu ke selang infusku.

"Iya," untuk alasan apa aku mengiyakan akupun tak tau. Tapi memang aku butuh udara segar.

"Kau cukup kuat juga ya, untuk ukuran herbivore betina," ucapku ketika perawat itu mengangkat tubuhku ke kursi roda. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengarku-tidak. Lebih tepatnya seperti tersipu, tidak tau kenapa. Perawakannya memang besar, jadi wajar saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga menit berlalu sejak perawat itu mendorong kursi rodaku menuju belakang rumah sakit. Hijau dan sejuk. Itu yang pertama kali aku rasa ketika akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar setelah sekian lama terkurung dalam ruangan busuk itu.

"Bawa aku ke bawah pohon rindang di sana," pintaku pada perawat sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di sebelah kanan taman rumah sakit.

Ada banyak pohon di sana namun, hanya satu yang begitu rindang. Aku ingin ke sana juga karena tidak ada orang lain di sana. Hanya pohon itu. Sendirian.

Ku sesapi aroma hijau dedaunan, dan udara bersih yang menyejukkan. Sembari menatap kumpulan orang yang tertawa di seberang. Haha, sungguh ironis memang. Kalau gila bisa membuatmu menjadi tanpa beban seperti mereka, sepertinya aku ingin menjadi orang gila saja.

"Hmm, baru kali ini aku menemui orang yang ingin menjadi gila."

Suara itu- siapa?

"Lancang sekali kau herbivore, segila apa dirimu sampai bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku?" aku mendengus, menoleh ke belakang. Asal suaranya dari balik pohon tempat aku berada, ya. Aku yakin dia bersembunyi di sana, "tunjukkan dirimu sebelum aku menghabisimu!"

Akhirnya, sesosok herbivore, err-lumayan pendek, menunjukkan wajahnya. Dia tampak berbeda dari yang lain. Berbeda maksudku, ya dia seperti orang normal. Sama sepertiku.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu? Anoo-"

"Hibari."

"Oh, Hibari-san? Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan, namaku Tsunayoshi."

"Aku berada di sini untuk mencari ketenangan, bukan kenalan," ucapku angkuh. Responnya malah tertawa kecil, "dan bagaimana kau tau aku sedang memikirkan hal itu tadi?"

Dia terdiam.

"Hibari-san, apa yang membuatmu bisa berada di sini?"

Aku mendecih, "seorang bajingan yang menyebut dirinya ayah yang sudah menyeretku ke sini. Aku hanya ingin mati. Tapi dia selalu menghalangi."

Ia tersenyum miring, "hey, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal pertanyaanmu mengenai apa yang membuat aku bisa tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu..."

Ia menghela nafas.

"...itu alasan yang membuatku bisa berada di sini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[TBC]

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

KOK TBC?

MANA PENDEK BANGET LAGI?

KENAWHYYYY?

TENANG GUYS TENANG.

Chapter selanjutnya akan di publish secepatnya, dan aku minta maaf banget pada tim masoku, karena tahun ini aku publish nya telat, dan malah bikinnya gak oneshoot. Selain karena WB yang menyerang aku dengan ganas, dan karena kesibukan duniawi yang menyita waktu fangrilinganku, kemaren juga ffnku error gatau kenapa. Jadi draft masoanku yang udah aku ketik dari kapan hari itu gak ke save, padahal aku udah yakin betul aku liat tulisan 'saved' yang artinya draftnya udah ke save. TAPI TERNYATA ILAAANG AAAAAAAAA MAU MATI RASANYA #WOY jadi akhirnya aku harus nulis dari awal lagi dan jelas aku bener-bener gak bisa nulis sama untuk kedua kalinya. #banting meja

Bahagia itu memang benar-benar berat guys. Dan aku akan secepatnya seselaikan fict maso ini.

Love,

Lichi.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunayoshi hanyalah seoarang anak biasa, ya, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan yang membuatnya bisa melihat kematian.

Pertamakali ia menyadari hal itu adalah ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke lima. Saat itu ia melihat aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuh Nana, ibunya. Dan benar saja, sebuah insiden terjadi. Percobaan penculikan oleh seorang badut tua yang berhasil di gagalkan oleh Nana, dan sayangnya ia harus membayarnya dengan nyawa. Penculik itu lari begitu saja meninggalkan Tsuna yang terisak dalam pelukan ibunya yang telah tak bernyawa.

Waktu berlalu, dan akhirnya semakin Tsuna dewasa, ia makin menyadari, bahwa ia bukan hanya dapat melihat kematian saja, namun juga dapat berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang sudah meninggal, namun ada konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung.

Banyak penduduk di sekitarnya yang berusaha memanfaatkan kebaikannya, dan jika Tsuna menolak, maka para penduduk itu akan memakinya. Bahkan menyalahkan Tsuna atas kematian yang datang di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"dan itulah alasan yang membuatku bisa berada di sini." Tsuna berucap lirih. Masih dapat terlihat senyum yang terus menempel di wajah kecilnya, namun dapat aku lihat dengan jelas beban yang tersembunyi di balik parasnya.

Tapi apa peduliku? Lagian aku juga baru mengenalnya—sebentar. Berkomunikasi dengan orang yang sudah meninggal?

Aku memposisikan kursi rodaku tepat di sampingnya –sebenarnya aku seharusnya sudah bisa berjalan, tapi aku masih merasakan kesemutan di kaki, itu sebabnya aku masih berada di atas kursi sialan ini, "Apa maksudmu bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang yang sudah meninggal?" tanyaku. Aku menatapnya intens, dia sedikit memalingkan wajah. Lancang sekali.

"S-selama roh orang yang meninggal itu belum mencapai dimensi lain, ada kemungkinan aku bisa memanggil dan berbicara padanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebelum 40 hari, roh orang yang sudah meninggal itu masih bergentayangan di sekitar kita. Jika sudah lewat dari itu, aku tidak dapat memanggilnya."

Aku sedikit merasa ada angin sejuk yang berhembus di dada kala mendengar ucapannya. Tapi sedikit tidak percaya, karena aku baru saja mengenalnya. Dan apakah yang dia katakan semuanya benar? Bisa jadi ia hanya membual. Oh... di sini adalah tempat orang gila, bisa jadi aku dari tadi berbicara dengan orang gila.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa memanggil ibuku ke sini? Ia baru meninggal dua minggu yang lalu," pintaku penuh harap.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Hibari-san." –Sudah ku duga.

"Hahaha, jadi dari tadi aku hanya mendengar omong kosong?" Aku mendecih. Ingin rasanya menghancurkan wajah bulat pria bersurai karamel itu tapi ah, buang-buang waktuku saja.

"Bukan maksudku begitu, tapi—"

"Tempat ini hebat juga ya, aku kira semua orang gila hanya bisa tertawa. Tapi tertanya yang jago membual pun ada. Cih," aku segera beranjak meninggalkan Tsuna, dia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sana. Memangnya apa yang ku harapkan? Dia mengejarku? Ck.

.

.

.

.

.

Irisku nanar menatap putih yang membentang sejauh mata memandang. Ya, dari tadi aku hanya menatap langit-langit yang di atasnya ada satu cahaya redup yang masih berjuang menerangi satu ruangan beraroma tak sedap ini.

Aku sudah muak dengan segala perlakuan ini. Kenapa mereka tak ijinkan aku pergi saja?

Aku tolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berharap menemukan sesuatu benda yang bisa membawa aku pergi dari dunia ini selamanya, namun sejauh mata memandang, aku tak bisa menemukan benda apapun yang bisa melukaiku.

Satu-satunya benda tajam di sini, hanyalah jendela kaca. Itupun tertutupi teralis besi.

 _Sebentar, aku bisa saja memecahkannya._

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau menemui ibu mu, Hibari-san?"

 _Suara itu?_ "Maafkan aku, masuk tanpa permisi. Kau tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu." —sejak kapan?

Aku tak meresponnya. Aku hanya menatapnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk dia agar segera pergi. Namun ia malah semakin mendekat. Meski ku abaikan dia, dia tetap mendekat.

Baru pertama aku mendapati herbivore seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu bisa bertemu ibumu sekali lagi, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal Hibari-san..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...tolong jangan sia-siakan hidupmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Semerbak wangi dedaunan dan udara sejuk yang menggelitik, membuatku enggan untuk membuka mata meski hanya sedetik saja.

Nikmat ini, begitu nyata. Dan tangan yang terus membelai ini begitu terasa hangat. Meski hanya sebentar. Meski setelah ini aku harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa bahagia yang kurasa ini adalah kebahagiaan tersulit dalam hidupku, namun aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Aku sangat merindukan ibuku.

 _"Kau harus berjanji padaku, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu."_ Ya, Tsunayoshi. Aku berjanji.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku berjanji, atas kebahagiaan yang membuatmu harus meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu berlalu, dan akhirnya semakin Tsuna dewasa, ia makin menyadari, bahwa ia bukan hanya dapat melihat kematian saja, namun juga dapat berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang sudah meninggal, namun ada konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung.

Semakin ia mencoba memanggil sesuatu yang seharusnya telah tiada, semakin terkisis pula kehidupannya di dunia.

Dan ia, Tsunayoshi. Telah mencapai batasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin ~_**

.

.

.

.

.

Author Notes:

FINALLY I CAN FINISH THIS FICT, OMAIGAD I'M SO GLAD AND SAD, BIKOS INI KEMASOAN TER SADIS YANG PERNAH AKU ALAMI.

SERIOUSLY GAES, INI FIC AKU KETIK UNTUK YANG KE-3 KALINYA /CAPSWOY/

iya hhhh :') jadi sebenernya aku udah selesain fic ini dari minggu kemarin, dan ternyata ada kesalahan teknis ketika aku mau paste di ffn. Ternyata aku salah copy dan kampretnya aku ngetik di hp kan, dan word ku itu auto save. Jadi ketikan aku semuanya hilang. Dan sumpah aku langsung ngamuk, nangis, kayak WHY GITU. KENAPA COBAAN GW BUAT NULIS TAHUN INI BERAT SANGAT. Tapi sudahlah, semua sudah berlalu dan yaaasssh, aku udah kelarin meski hasilnya bener bener gak sama sama ketikan pertama dan ke dua.

Jujur, aku gak puas banget. Dan maaf banget buat Tim Masoku yang tersayang karena aku mengecewakan kalian tahun ini.

AYO TAHUN DEPAN KITA MEMASOKAN KAPAL INI DENGAN SEMANGAT YANG LEBIH MEMBARA!!!!!!

Love,

Lichi.


End file.
